Bullying retrato de una victima
by Kristen Stewart Cullen
Summary: BULLYING Relato de una asesina desde la pespertiva de Quinn.


**_LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, SON DE GleeASÍ QUE NO ME TERTENECEN.  
_**

* * *

**Bullying retrato de una victima.**

Me sentía inútil, creía que no era nadie, tenía angustia, desesperanza, depresión..., me humillaban psicológicamente, también físicamente, me convirtieron en su diversión. Pero ya los he perdonado y me he perdonado a mí misma se que la salida que e cogido no era la adecuada...sino la mas egoista, no pense en las consecuencias que tendria, solo queria que esto terminara rapido.

Me llamo Luci Quinn Fabray y os boy a contar mi historia

Todo empezó cuando tenía 10 años en el colegio. Era un poco gordita, y enseguida me quede sola, cada vez más sola. Entonces me fui encerrando en mi misma, no me atrevía a hablar, ni a mirar a los ojos de los demás. Ir al colegio era horrible, pero nunca dije nada. Nadie se dio cuenta, ningún profesor, y sentia que no existía.

Pesaba tanto la soledad que a los quince años hize todo lo posible para integrarse en un grupo, y entonces empezó el acoso grupal sobre mi, orquestado por la líder y seguido a ciegas por las demás. En esta etapa de paso de la infancia y de la adolescencia, en el que se toma conciencia de la propia personalidad, os aseguro que no sabía quién era, que cosas me gustaban, ni qué quería, pero no sabía por qué.

Recuerdo que las chicas del grupo quedaban, para orquestar cómo iban a humillarme. Vivía en un mundo cada vez más negro. Me pusieron todo tipo de etiquetas, Algunos profesores y compañeros de instituto me consideraban una paria, una chica problemática... y cuanto más me humilla, más daño me hacian. Y entonces se hacen cosas que no se deberían hacer, como un grito de desespero... Pero nadie escuchaba.

Cuando llegue al bachillerato le pedi a papa que me cambiara de centro educativo y asi lo hiso, pero a cambio tendria que asistir a clases particulares con la hija de uno de sus socios, acepte encantada ya que podía empezar de nuevo, nadie me conoceria dejaria de ser el blanco de todas las burlas y empezar a dibujar de nuevo cosa que amaba pero que no podia hacer ya que para mi padre era una perdida de tiempo el queria que yo fuera abogada y no una simpre abogada sino una de la mejores.

Era lunes por la tarde y habia quedado con Rachel la hija del socio de papa para empesar mis clases, justo habia salido de clase me encontraba nerbiosa tanto que llegue 5 minuntos antes de lo acordado, me sente junto a la ventana, deposite mi mochila en la mesa y me quite la orrible gorra gris del uniforme, a los 10 segundos se me acerca el camarero para tomarme nota, pero le digo que por ahora no deseo nada que estoy esperando a alguien, este se va. Pasados un par de minutos, saco de la mochila un cuaderno de dibujo y un lapiz, me fije que justo en frente habia un perro amarrado junto al lado de un puesto de revistas fuera de la ventana y empeze a garabatear, desentendiéndome del resto del mundo, estaba tan consentrada que no me di cuenta de que habia alguien asta que escuche una vos de tras de mi.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Eres Quinn?

Me gire, sobresaltada. Junto a mi se encontraba una chica vestida de negro no era alta y le falta un poco de estilo en la ropa, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y supongo que sus ojos son cafés, su nariz llama mi atención.

—Soy Rachel.

Me responde con una sonrisa a lo que yo aciento con la cabeza, ella se sienta junto a mi lado y empiesa a explicarme algunos problemas de trigonometría cuando me corregia alguno de los ejercicios y me decia que eran corectos no habia quien me quitara la sonrrisa de la cara pero cuando vi que tenia varios mal empese a ponerme nerviosa y me mordía el labio, me avergonzaba pedirle que repitiera la explicación no queria incordiarle mas de lo nesesario, pero a la larga descubri que me encantaba su voz podria estar toda la tarde escuchadola que no me cansaria de ella.

Y asi fueron pasando los dias asta que llego el invierno como hacia demaciado frio ella me pidio que quedaramos en su casa para estar mas comodas aparte de que solo estaba a 2 calles de mi colegio.

Cuando estaba a su lado sentía mi corazon latir tan rapido que tuve miedo de que lo escuchara.

Gracias a ella mis notas mejoraron pero por alguna estraña razon veia que su estado de animo iva cambiando con migo poco a poco se fue distanciando ya no era tan cordial, lleque incluso a pensar que habia descubierto mi secreto y eso me dava miendo no por que supiera mi orientacion sino porque tenia miedo de perderla si saver como llegue a amarla en secreto pero no podia confesarle nada, ella era una mujer adulta y no se sentiría atraída por mí, una niña ocho años menor que ella, por otro lado estaba lo de la horientación no creo que jugara en mi equipo.

En primavera cumplire dieciséis años aparte de que creci varios centímetros. Me encantaba las artes y quería ir a un curso de dibujo pero mis padres nunca me dejaria asistir a ese curso ya que ellos no deseaban alentar algo que consideraban un capricho inútil. Pero gracias a un angel llamado Rachel mis padres cambiaron de opinion no se que fue lo que les dijo pero me permitieron incrivirme en el curso.

Cuando llegó al dia siguiente al apartamento de Rachel no pude controlarme y me abalance sobre ella balbuceando "gracias, gracias". Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y varios pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, aparte los ojos de ella ruborizada al darme cuenta de la sercania en la que estabamos, algo en mi me decia que ella me deceaba tanto como yo a ella, sus gestos, su forma de hablarme todo en ella me enamoraba pero solo el pensamiento de perderla me hacia retroceder.

Llego el sábado y cumplia 16 años. Rachel me invito a pasar el dia con ella, pasariamos el dia en la playa, estaba tan nerviosa que no savia que ponerme, despues de haberme probado veinte prendas distintas decidi ponerme una camiseta sin mangas, unos vaqueros cortos y unas sandalias de verano.

Cuando llegue a su casa se me quedo mirando un buen rato...

—Te he comprado algo que te gustará mucho-me dijo-pero te lo daré cuando volvamos de la playa- tenia ganas de besarla pero no podia hacerlo frustrada me mordi el labio.

Paseamos por una de las playas de New Haven, nos recostamos al sol y por primera vez en mi corta vida, vebi mi primera cerbeza a sorbitos ya que me savia rara, de reojo mirava como Rachel observava mis gestos con un brillo en sus ojos.

—No me gusta —le dije, no muy convencida.

la vi encogerce de hombros y alargar la mano hacia mi rostro para parrer con el dedo el resto de espumo de la cerbeza. Nos miramos y nos hechamos a reír. Luego me quite las sandalias, para recostarme a la orilla, al rato ella se recosto a mi lado y nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Podemos ver el amanecer? Jamás lo he visto.

Accedio,pero finalmente nos quedamos dormidas, cuando llegue a casa vi el hermoso loro que queria mi madre me dijo que hera un regalo de Rachel.

Habian pasado varias semanas desde que vi por ultima vez a Rachel, como mis notas habian mejorado vastante mi padre considero que ya no heran nesesarias las clases particulares y si a eso le sumamos que casi no tenia tiempo porque habia comensado el curso de arte.

Estando en clase la profesora de guardia nos comunico que el profesor de historia no asistiria a clase asi que disponia de 2 horas libres asta la procima clase, me encontraba sentada en una de las vancas del patio dibujando cuando derrepente alguien tiro de mi hacia atras y me estampo contra el suelo, cuando me quise dar cuenta 6 personas me pateaban como si fuera una pelota, quede inconciente. Cuando desperte ya era denoche y comprendi que mi pasado habia regresado, como pude me levante y fui a casa, mama me esperava con cara de preocupada por lo tarde que era... no le preste mucha atencion y suvi directamente a mi habitación, despues de una ducha, luego me la pase llorando contra la almoada para que no se escucharan mis llantos asta que me quede dormida.

Despues de ese dia las cosas empeoraron dia tras dia se repetia la misma rutina, habia vuelto mi infierno personal y como ocurio en mi antiguo centro nadie me creia, me tacharon de mentirosa incluso las que llegue a considerar mis amigas me dieron la espalda, ya no podia mas con esa situacion... aprobechado que papa estaba de viage por negocios me hise con todas las pastillas que habia en el botiquin y depues de haber escrito mi carta de suicidio me las fui tomando una a una asta terminar con todas poco a poco fui callendo en un profundo sueño...

* * *

**Hola chicas muchos me haveis pedido que escriviera la vercion de Quinn de la historia del Bullying. Pues aqui la teneis me e pasado las ultimas 24h escribiendola y desaciendola la he escrito varias veces y ya estoy cansada perdonen si tengo alguna o muchas faltas que se me allan escapado, espero que os guste aunque sea una milesima parte.**

**Reviews**


End file.
